Test Subject 420
by wolf in my eyes
Summary: The Rouge AI VIRUS awakes from his slumber and decides it's time to test again. Will the Test Subject 420, known as Psy, be able to survive to the end? Or will he die like the others?


Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, Portal, Virus138 or Psy420.

* * *

_Awakening: Boot up in progress _

_Progress at 1%  
__Progress at 15%  
__Progress at 37%  
__Progress at 63%  
__Progress at 99%_

_Boot up complete._

The AI opened its eyes as it awoke from its slumber. It had the appearance of a young 22 year old male, bright red eyes, the whites of his eyes were black, black medium length hair, and his skin was pale. A skin tight bodysuit covered most of his body, with the Aperture Science Symbol was on the chest. Wires were attached to his back, arms and neck. They themselves were attached to a system that hung from the ceiling, while he sat on the lower half like a chair or throne. His program name was VIRUS. Virtual Intelligence Regulating Unified Systems. VIRUS was written down the side of his right arm in big bold black letters.

VIRUS looked around as he smiled at his empty surroundings. He brought up a virtual screen and began typing on it. "I think it's time to start testing again. Wouldn't you agree my little humans?" he asked no one in particular as he looked through the Test Subject Database. One came to his attention.

_Test Subject 138  
__Name: Izaya Orihara  
__Sex: Male Eyes: Auburn  
__Hair: Black  
__Age: 23  
__Height: 5' 9"  
__Hometown: Ikebukuro, Tokyo, Japan  
__Current Residence: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan  
__Occupation: Infobroker_

Interesting, but not interesting enough. He continued through the list of possible test subjects. Then he came across this one.

_Test Subject 420  
Name: Psy [REDACTED]  
Sex: Male  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Green (Note: Strangely Bright)  
Age: 21  
Height: 6' 1"  
Hometown: [REDACTED]  
Current Residence: [REDACTED]  
__Occupation: [REDACTED]_

Now this one looked very interesting. So many redactions. "_Let's wake you then, shall we, my little pet?_" a small smirk on his face.

_Test Subject Awakening in progress_

_Progress at 1%_  
_Progress at 12%_  
_Progress at 45%_  
_Progress at 71%_  
_Progress at 94%_

_Test Subject Awakening complete_

_Test subject is Awake_

_Begin Test Program Number 831024_

He watched his monitors as the cameras from Test Subject 420's room showed the test subject stirring.

Green eyes of the test subject fluttered open to the reality which was in front of him, trying to grasp what was happening before long a voice came on. His head pounded harshly as he struggled to sit up, how long had he been asleep? He grunted as he rubbed the long blonde hair that laid in front of his eyes. Looking up and around the room it had seemed like he was in almost a mixture between a lab type room and a hospital he didn't even remember going to in the first place.

VIRUS watched as the subject sat up and looked around the room, probably trying to figure out where he was and why. He watched a moment longer before he, in a dull computer voice, spoke to the man.

_Hello and again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer aided enrichment center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that, although fun, learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur.  
_

As he spoke, a timer had starter counting down from 01:00:00. It wasn't anything bad. Just letting the man know how long until the first portal would be opening. It continued to count down as VIRUS continued to speak in the same dull voice.

_For your safety, and the safety of others, please follow all instructions given to you on your testing journey. Stand back. The portal will open in three. Two. One._

All this was of course a protocol formality. He didn't care about the test subjects safety at all, and he was tempted to pretended to malfunction for a moment. The subjects reaction would be interesting. He privately chuckled to himself. This would be fun. Assuming the subject wasn't an incompetent moron.

The timer hit zero and he open the portal for the subject to venture through, and lean back to watch.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The blond sighed in annoyance as he made his first attempt to standing up. Failing the first few times he finally stood, wobbling only slightly around as the portal began to open up widely enough for the blonde to make it through, despite his tall frame.

VIRUS couldn't help be chuckle at the man's unbalanced attempt at walk. _"Bit numb are we?"_

Questioning the computer and the blond shook his head, not fully convinced about any of this. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" He sighed taking his first step through the portal, opening his eyes to a whole new room as he tried to focus in on what was happening.

VIRUS watched as he finally regained his sense of balance and headed through the portal.

"Tch…oh wow you created a door…" The subject rolled his eyes mocking the computer as he realized what the portal was.

_Door?_ thought the computer. _Not quite._ It was but wasn't. It didn't matter. VIRUS didn't catch the sarcasm.

Down the hall would be another room with a big red button and a shoot that dispensed giant cubes. The blond man entered and the Weighted Storage Cube came out the the dispenser. VIRUS hoped the man was smart enough to figure this out on his own, or this would be completely hopeless.

The test subject known as Psy looked at the cube the dropped, then to the button, and finally the door. "Seriously?" What kind of stupid tests where these? Did they think he was a child?

VIRUS smirked as the blond picked up the cube and solving the test with ease. "We're just getting started~"


End file.
